Big Brother Canada 7
is the seventh season of Big Brother Canada. The season was centered around the four-person alliance of The Pretty Boys composed of Adam Pike, Anthony Douglas, Dane Rupert & Mark Drelich. The Pretty Boys would go on to dominate the game winning 8 out of 12 Head of Household's and controlling every eviction until their demise at the last hurdle by Kyra Shenker, the series' first non-binary houseguest. However, the final two would go on to be the first between all males in Canadian history as Dane Rupert was announced the winner over Anthony Douglas by a unanimous vote, becoming the third houseguest in North American history to play a Perfect Game. Background After the hiatus prior to season 6, it was announced that it would be returning. It was announced via Twitter by various users. Big Brother Canada (BigBrotherCA). “It's official �� #BBCAN7". 4 June 2018, 12:00 PM. Tweet.Global TV (GlobalTV). “Big news! �� #BBCeleb2 #BBCAN7". 4 June 2018, 8:20 AM. Tweet.Global TV (GlobalTV). "SEASON 7. 2019. CONFIRMED. #BBCAN7 #YouCanAndYouWill @BigBrotherCA @GlobalTV". 4 June 2018, 8:20 AM. Tweet. It was later teased by production that the theme would be spy, 007 themed. Global TV (GlobalTV). "Mark your calendars: #BBCAN7 is coming at you March 6 ��". 21 January 2019, 3:30 PM. Tweet. Airing Schedule On January 21, 2019, Corus announced the airing schedule for the season: Toronto, Canada – Big Brother Canada is back! Global announced today the seventh season of its monster hit reality series Big Brother Canada premieres Wednesday, March 6 at 7 p.m. ET/PT. The reality juggernaut returns to Global’s schedule three nights a week on Wednesdays at 7 p.m. ET/PT, Thursdays at 8 p.m. ET/PT, and Sundays at 8 p.m. ET/PT. Hosted by Arisa Cox, the award-winning series takes viewers on a wild ride filled with socially savvy, and not so savvy, houseguests, unpredictable twists, unforgettable challenges, and jaw-dropping drama. Cast Reveal Before the cast was revealed on February 27, 2019, Global News accidentally three of the housemates that were gonna be on the season. The three leaked housemates were Kyra Shenker, Kailyn Archer, and Mark Drelich.Big Brother Daily (_BBCanada). “Big Brother Canada 7 houseguests Kyra Shenker, Kailyn Archer and Mark Drelich #BBCAN7” 27 February 2019, 1:23 PM. Tweet. However, moments later, the videos were taken down but the links were still active.The Big Brother Wiki (bigbrotherwikia). “Looks like @globalnews screwed up cause the videos are gone but the links are still live. #BBCAN7” 27 February 2019, 12:54 PM. Tweet. The housemates were then officially revealed a few hours later at 3:00 PM Eastern. The House The house was once again designed by Canadian Screen Award winner, Peter Faragher. He stated that when he got the call from producer Erin Brock informing him of the spy theme, he stated, "It was a gift. I have been devotee to spy culture, novels, films since I was a little kid. Love it, love it, love it. And it was sort of just like 'oh now I can do a homage to the production designer and some of my favorite movies of all time.'"Big Brother Videos. “Big Brother Canada Season 7 Preview Special #BBCAN7” YouTube, ET Canada, 5 March 2019. Retrieved 6 March 2019. This year's house remains at the same location as previous year at Studio 550 in Etobicoke, ON. To see the house's location, click here. House Photos The house was revealed on February 25th, 2019 on the official website. The photos confirmed the 007 Spy Theme. BBCAN7 House - Backyard Entrance.jpg|Backyard Entrance BBCAN7 House - Backyard.jpg|Backyard BBCAN7 House - Bathroom Hallway.jpg|Bathroom Hallway BBCAN7 House - Bathroom 2.jpg|Bathroom BBCAN7 House - Bathroom.jpg|Bathroom BBCAN7 House - Bedroom 1.jpg|Bedroom BBCAN7 House - Bedroom 2.jpg|Bedroom BBCAN7 House - Diary Room Hallway.jpg|Diary Room Hallway BBCAN7 House - Diary Room.jpg|Diary Room BBCAN7 House - Dining Room.jpg|Dining Room BBCAN7 House - Eye.jpg|The Eye BBCAN7 House - Front Door.jpg|Front Door BBCAN7 House - HOH Bathroom.jpg|HOH Bathroom BBCAN7 House - HOH Room 2.jpg|HOH Room BBCAN7 House - HOH Room.jpg|HOH Room BBCAN7 House - HOH Room Entrance.jpg|HOH Room Entrance BBCAN7 House - Kitchen.jpg|Kitchen BBCAN7 House - Living Room.jpg|Living Room BBCAN7 House - Upper Living Room.jpg|Living Room BBCAN7 House - Mainframe.jpg|Mainframe BBCAN7 House - Have-Not Room.jpg|Have-Not Room BBCAN7 House - Upstairs Lounge.jpg|Upstairs Lounge ET Canada Season Preview One day before the premiere, ET Canada continued their tradition of holding a season preview of inside the house, the contestants, and the first Head of Household competition. This season, it was held the night before the premiere on March 5, 2019. This year's show is sponsored by the new furnishing sponsor, Leon’s Grand Prize Once again, in addition to the $100,000 prize, a number of sponsors will be giving away prizes. The Brick's parent company, Leon’s, will be replacing the longtime sponsor with a $25,000 furniture makeover. New sponsor, Summer Fresh, will contribute "$10,000 worth of groceries". Contiki will now replace Air Transat's prize from last season with their own "unforgettable trip for two anywhere in the world". Sponsors On February 25, 2019, Corus Entertainment announced the new and returning sponsors to the show. The following will have sponsors in the game: * As a returning sponsor, Wendy’s® is back all season with the help of its highly popular and crave-worthy “Drive Thru” pantry. Once again, the victorious Head of Household (HOH) will be rewarded with a weekly indulgence served up by some familiar faces. In addition, houseguests will be working up a sweat with a spicy POV challenge inspired by Wendy’s® 100% all-Canadian chicken, rewarding the winner with a $5,000 cash prize. And finally, with the help of their fresh never frozen Canadian beef, a juicy task will have the houseguests feeling hangry. * As well as being the new #BBCAN home furnishing provider, new sponsor Leon’s becomes part of the Big Brother Canada family as a grand prize provider rewarding this season’s winner with a $25,000 home furnishing makeover from Leon’s. The house will feature a newly added, furnished space called the Leon’s Lounge, as well as custom elements including an eye-catching fish tank. Starting today, Canadians can head to BigBrotherCanada.ca and vote for one of two Leon’s-furnished looks to be featured in the Leon’s Lounge. For an advance sneak peek of the winning room, fans can watch ET Canada on Tuesday, March 5 at 7:30 p.m. ET/PT and also catch the exclusive reveal of this year’s top secret abode. *Additional grand prizing this season includes $10,000 worth of groceries courtesy of Summer Fresh for one lucky competitor. Summer Fresh will also be stocking the house with fresh, flavourful, and nutritious snacks including gourmet hummus, dips, and salads that houseguests can feel good about every day. *Then, the victorious houseguest can travel with no regrets as Contiki comes on board as a season long sponsor and grand prize contributor. The winner and a guest will be rewarded with the trip of a lifetime anywhere in the world when Contiki whisks them away on an adventure that will inspire and excite during this memorable experience. *As part of their in-house experience this season, houseguests will put their skills to the test during a custom challenge inspired by OLG’s many games. *Houseguests will also enjoy other rewarding moments with the help of season-long sponsor Skechers, supplying the weekly HOH winner with a new pair of shoes to get around the house with ease and comfort. Leon’s Lounge "The house will feature a newly added, furnished space called the Leon’s Lounge, as well as custom elements including an eye-catching fish tank. Starting today (February 25, 2019), Canadians can head to BigBrotherCanada.ca and vote for one of two Leon’s-furnished looks to be featured in the Leon’s Lounge." The vote were between the following: After Dark Similar to last season, Big Brother Canada: After Dark will be broadcast on the offical Big Brother Canada website. The first episode was released into two parts on March 11th, recorded from March 10th. Twists *'"Top Level Clearance":' Starting the day the cast was revealed, the public voted to send one houseguest into the house first via the Leon's Lounge. The houseguest sent into the lounge will have special intel to start their game. Canada chose to send in Damien Ketlo. *'"Canada's Asset":' Once again, similar to season 2, season 4, and season 6, Canada will vote one additional houseguest into the house. *'Blood Power of Veto:' After being hidden inside the Leon's Lounge, the Blood Power of Veto was unleashed in Week 5. The houseguests, excluding the HoH, had to deliberate and come to a unanimous decision on who should receive the Blood Veto. That person would be immune for that week, but did not find out the power of the Blood Veto until after the Veto Meeting. It was revealed that after the eviction, they could Veto the evicted houseguest, which would automatically evict the remaining houseguest on the block, but the holder wouldn't be able to cast their own eviction vote. The house granted Kyra Shenker the Blood Veto and after Kiera Wallace was evicted, they chose not to use it. *'Instant Eviction:' During Week 1, it was announced that was to be no Power of Veto competition that week. One of the two original nominees will have no chance to save themselves and will be the first evictee. *'Asset Mission:' When the public selected wildcard enters the house, they will have 24 hours to complete their mission. If they pass, they will be permitted to stay. If they fail, they are immediately evicted from the house. Cory Kennedy was able to complete her mission and gained immunity. *'Five Player Power of Veto:' In a major change to the format, the Head of Household will not be eligible to participate in the Power of Veto competition. Only the two nominees and three houseguests chosen by random draw will participate. The Head of Household will then be eligible to play once there are only five houseguests left in the house. *'"Special Intelligence Access":' During Week 3, Canada was given the power to vote for another houseguest to enter the Leon's Lounge. The selected houseguest will be given video intel on their fellow houseguests. BigBrotherJunkie �� #BBCAN7 (89razorskate20). "Arisa announces a new Canada Votes! #BBCAN7". 17 March 2019, 8:50 PM. Tweet. Damien once again got voted in and discovered information on Mark Drelich and Samantha Picco. *'Hero of the Have-Nots:' After the first Double Eviction, the official Big Brother Canada twitter account tweeted a poll that stated that one of the three Have-Nots for the week would be given a Tempur-Pedic mattress instead of sleeping in the have-not beds.Big Brother Canada (BigBrotherCA). "Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to determine The Hero of the Have Nots. Which Have Not deserves a solid night’s sleep on a @tempurpedicCDN mattress courtesy of @leonsfurniture #BBCAN7". 29 March 2019, 5:17 PM. Tweet. They chose to give Kiera Wallace the bed for a night. *'Secret Assassin:' During Week 7, a secret power was hidden in one of the boxes in the Archive Room. The power was revealed to be the Secret Assassin. The winner of the power would be able to name a third nominee for that week's eviction. The nominated houseguest would have no chance to save themselves from eviction. Adam Pike would go on to find the power on Day 44 and it was unleashed on Day 45 as he nominated Cory Kennedy.Laur (FunFeedMoments). "Adam secretly nominates Cory #BBCAN7". 15 April 2019, 9:03 PM. Tweet. Houseguests Wildcards Similar to past seasons, the public will have a chance to vote one additional houseguest into the game with a mission. If the selected houseguest passes their mission within 24 hours, they are permitted to stay. If they do not pass within the time, they are immediately evicted from the house. Former Houseguest Visitors During the season, various past houseguests visited the house as apart of minitasks. Shortlist Voting History Competition History Have/Have-Nots History Canada's Vote Big Brother Canada Awards Once again for season 7, the Big Brother Canada Awards returned to the contestants to re-live past experiences based on the outside fan base. The four contestants were Adam Pike, Anthony Douglas, Dane Rupert and Kyra Shenker. Game History Controversies Week 3 Cheating Incident Following the Week 3 Power of Veto competition, several houseguests accused Samantha of cheating with fellow houseguests Adam and Kyra. As a result, the official website released an official statement: "With respect to this week’s Power of Veto competition that took place Saturday night, there is some misinformation floating around that we would like to clarify via the rules of that competition. Accusations have been made that Kyra cheated by helping Samantha. However, there was no rule against the players helping each other, so no rule was broken. There is also an accusation that Adam, who was not playing, helped Sam. We have reviewed the footage, and confirmed that no cheating took place, therefore the integrity of the challenge was not impacted. Big Brother sees everything and hears everything, and will always intervene when necessary." In addition, co-executive and challenge producer, Trevor Boris released a statement on Twitter that no rules were broken during the competition.Trevor Boris (TrevorBoris). “#BBCAN7". 17 March 2019, 5:26 PM. Tweet. However, once the episode aired, there was no mention of the incident. The actual event that happened is unknown. Trivia *This is the second season of Big Brother Canada where the final two were the same gender, in this case male. The first was Big Brother Canada 6 with an all female final two. *Every female who won HOH was evicted the following week: **Chelsea won HOH in Week 3 and was evicted in Week 4. **Samantha won HOH in Week 5 and was evicted in Week 6. **Cory won HOH in Week 6 and was evicted in Week 7, although not as a regular nominee because Adam used the Secret Assassin power to put her on the nomination block as a third nominee. Ratings References External Links * Global Official Site * Wikipedia Page Category:Seasons Category:Canada (English) Seasons